


Drabbles pour le Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

by MaevaCerise



Series: La Magie de Noël 2016 - Ficothèque Ardente [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amour et désir, Différents couples, Drabble, F/F, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Romance, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Un ensemble de drabbles de 200 mots écrits, à partir de thèmes proposés chaque jour via le calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente pour Noël 2016. Nous pouvons suivre au fil des jours un couple, d'hommes ou de femmes, selon mon inspiration du moment. Romance, amour et tendresse sont les maîtres mots.





	1. Songe, lumières et désir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 1er décembre 2016 : lampion  
> 

Il s’agissait d’un rêve, il ne voyait que cela. Né de souvenirs et de désirs à n’en pas douter. Son homme censé revenir prochainement se trouvait allongé nu au milieu de leur lit immense telle une offrande. Sa peau halée et le tracé de ses muscles étaient redessinés par les lumières des lampions qui les enveloppaient. Le lit semblait naître du néant, uniquement entouré par de petites lanternes de papier illuminées par dedans, comme les « luminarias » des quartiers hispaniques à Noël. L’aspect était à la fois irréel et enchanteur. Il n'envisagea pas une seconde de se réveiller. Il laissa couler son regard vers le corps tentateur. Une main se tendit dans sa direction, appel à le rejoindre, à le goûter. Il posa un genou sur la literie, se penchant vers son amant, glissant ses doigts à l’intérieur de cette chevelure sombre tout en lui volant un baiser doux mais assoiffé. S’appuyant d’un coude sur les draps soyeux, il effleura de ses lèvres la joue de son amour, descendit doucement sur son cou et inspira la fragrance propre à celui-ci. Les bras de son chéri s’enroulèrent autour de lui et le happèrent, l’attirant à lui pour ce songe féerique.

 


	2. Neige et tendresse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 2 décembre 2016 : Pôle Nord  
> Nous retrouvons ici Raphaël et Adrian xD

Le froid, l’étendue de neige recouvrant les arbres et la surface gelée de l’étang lui donnaient l’impression désagréable d’être au Pôle Nord. Enfin, sans les habitations. Un igloo tout de suite ne lui aurait pas déplu, ou mieux encore, un ours aimant et protecteur contre lequel se blottir. "Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue". En même temps, son message lui demandant de venir le chercher devait avoir aidé. Adrian marchait avec aisance dans la neige, ne semblant pas gêner le moins du monde par son épaisseur. Adrian l’observa d’un air soucieux avant de libérer un peu le visage de son amant caché par une chaude écharpe et embrassa doucement les lèvres tremblantes et glacées puis le nez rougi. « Rentrons » avait soufflé Raph d’un air dépité et Adrian avait hoché la tête avec un sourire attendri. Le regard qu’il portait sur lui par contre était bien trop intense pour de la tendresse seule. Adrian l’imaginait sans doute avoir les joues et la bouche enflammées d’une toute autre activité. Malgré lui, il se sentit s'empourprer, une vague de chaleur et de désir le submergeant. « Rentrons » répéta Adrian d’une voix chargée de tant de promesses.


	3. Vivre, danser et aimer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 3 décembre 2016 : bain  
> Nous retrouvons ici Lise et Hélène.

Le soleil intense inonde leur jardin privé de ses rayons et les sons qui sortent des haut-parleurs font vibrer l'air d'énergie. Lise, pieds nus, se déchaine. Son corps se meut au rythme de la musique, virevoltant en mouvements élégants et séduisants. Il n'y a ni règle, ni logique, ni même de chorégraphie. Hélène sent l’admiration et le désir enflé. Sa compagne est si expressive, sexy et épanouie. Lise suit juste son corps et ses envies. Hélène détaille les formes mises en valeur par une robe légère, les balancements des hanches, et la chevelure lâchée giflant l’air. Si Lise ne l’avait pas remarquée avant, surprise dans ce moment de folie exubérante, elle voit Hélène à présent. Ni gène, ni rupture lorsqu’elle s’avance d’un pas félin, attire contre elle son aimée et l'entraîne dans un tandem plus lent et décalé bien que clairement sensuel. Hélène n'y connait rien en danse, mais se laisse guider, Leurs bouches se rencontrent, elles se frôlent et se cherchent. C’est un bain de lumière et de sensations qu’elles partagent. Lise fait glisser ses doigts sous ses vêtements, la dénudant à chaque caresse. Émoustillée, essoufflée, Hélène est une proie volontaire face à l’allégresse et l’enivrante gourmandise de Lise.


	4. Quiproquo et jalousie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 4 décembre 2016 : botte  
> Revoici Lise et Hélène.

Hélène était figée devant l’ordinateur, des soupirs lascifs émanant d’elle par intermittence. Lise s’approcha, observant avec suspicion les onglets ouverts côte à côte sur l'écran. Sur l’un d’eux, une superbe brune danse un tango érotique et sexy avec son partenaire.  
\- Elle est tellement belle, murmure Hélène.  
\- ...  
\- Elle ne te fait pas envie ?  
Lise lance un regard glacial à l’écran et stoppe le visionnage. Hélène la regarde un instant sans saisir, puis jette un oeil à l'ordinateur et comprend. Levant les yeux au ciel face à la jalousie infondée de son amante, elle pointe du doigt la fenêtre proche de celle de la vidéo. Sur la page d’un site de vente en ligne, somptueuse sur un podium trône une paire de bottines de luxe, noire vernis, lacets sur le devant et talons aiguilles. Ah…  
\- Lise… Je parlais de ces bottes. Sexy mais clairement hors budget… Mais attends, tu étais jalouse ?  
Lise rougit aussitôt. Hélène se lève et se colle à elle avec un sourire amoureux et séducteur. Après un doux baiser, elle lui souffle avec sincérité :  
\- Pourquoi chercher ailleurs, quand j’ai une compagne magnifique, sensuelle et gracieuse ? Je n'aime que toi.


	5. Stress à l'aube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 5 décembre 2016 : pompon  
> Couple Raphaël et Adrian

Raphaël allongé sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, réfléchissait. Bien qu’ils fussent invités dans quelques jours chez la parenté d’Adrian, Raphaël se prenait maintenant la tête. De un, il trouvait qu'ils étaient trop nombreux, de deux, il ne comprenait rien à leur façon d'être. Jusqu’ici, il en avait rencontré certains sans que ceux-ci ne révèlent leur vraie nature.  Fichu Adrian qui leur avait dit qu’il était nerveux. Du coup, avant la demande officielle devant le clan de sorciers de son amant, il y avait un dîner informel avec les parents, les oncles et tantes et la fratrie d’Adrian.  Où était la simplicité là-dedans ? Il savait avoir dû faire mauvaise impression à cause de ses appréhensions sur la magie, il voulait éviter d'empirer les choses. Il ne savait d'ailleurs quoi amener en tant qu'invité pour les amadouer.

Il sursauta quand le corps nu et chaud d’Adrian vient le recouvrir.

\- Il est une heure du matin Raphaël. Cesse de t’inquiéter, ils vont t’aimer. Un bouquet de roses en forme de pompons pour ma mère et une bouteille de vin pour les autres suffiront.

Était-il si lisible ? Il soupira et se blottit contre son homme qui s'était rendormi.

 


	6. Un manuscrit qui inspire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 6 décembre 2016 : Enluminure

Adrian est assis sur le canapé, Raphaël sur lui tient avec précaution un manuscrit où de délicates enluminures illustrent des recettes de potions rares et anciennes. Sur l'une des double-pages, une miniature lui semble être un étrange appel à la luxure et à la magie. Adrian veut-il lui faire passer un message subliminal ?  
\- C'est... beau. Mais pourquoi tu me montres ceci ?  
\- C'est toi qui m'as rappelé de le restaurer.  
Raphaël se remémore difficilement la conversation en question. Soudain une expression malicieuse s'affiche sur son visage. Il referme prudemment l'ouvrage, le glisse à l'intérieur de son étui de protection et le range au fond de la boîte posé sur la table du salon. Il se retourne dans les bras de son amant et frotte son nez sur son cou.   
\- Raphaël, j’ai l'impression que tu as une autre idée en tête à présent.  
\- Et bien, je trouvais que l’une des images était fort inspirante.   
Adrian lève un sourcil interrogateur pendant que Raphaël se met à califourchon sur lui. Il s’appuie sur ses épaules et ondule du bassin d’un air tentateur et suggestif. Adrian adhère à ce projet et les déleste au mieux du surplus de vêtements.


	7. Glace et taquine séduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 7 décembre 2016: patins

Adrian est sous le charme. Raphaël virevolte autour de lui, l’effleure puis file se dissimuler à travers la foule d’adolescents, de familles et de couples. Il le nargue et s’amuse avec une malice toute séductrice. Bien que maladroit en général, sur des patins, Raphaël se transforme en cygne. Et cela se ressent. Son compagnon inconscient du regard d’envie ou de désir que peuvent porter d’autres sur son corps rit et pirouette sur la glace. Rapide, Adrian attrape Raphaël au moment où celui-ci le frôle et l’attire contre lui. La poussée les entraîne sur la barrière. Adrian n’y prête pas attention, focalisé vers l’adorable créature se trémoussant dans ses bras. L’enfermant dans une étreinte possessive, Adrian capture les lèvres de son amant et ne le relâche que lorsqu’ils manquent de souffle. Raphaël devenu dur contre son fiancé, s’appuie un instant sur lui avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

-D’accord, d’accord.... Je n’aurais pas du te chauffer ainsi.

\- Exactement chéri. Qui s’y frotte s’y pique.

\- Je préférerais « Qui s’y frotte y prends plaisir ! »

Adrian secoue la tête devant ce détournement de maxime. Raphaël se libère après un autre baiser et ils reprennent leur patinage en amoureux.

 

 

 


	8. Soirée exotique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 8 décembre 2016 : barbe

Raphaël niché contre son amant savourait l’agréable moment tendre qui suivait leurs plaisirs. Au nez et à la barbe de Raphaël, Adrian avait concocté une soirée romantique surprise, faisant de leur foyer pour un temps une excursion aux pays des mille et une nuits. Totalement en décalage avec la saison froide accompagnant Noël, Raphaël était rentré pour se retrouver dans un cocon de chaleur et de senteurs envoûtantes. Un mezze arabe lui avait permis de goûter à des plats inédits, une décoration de leur chambre digne d’un sultan et des préliminaires consistant en des massages sensuels avec des huiles gourmandes. Adrian organisait toujours ce genre d'occasions de façon inattendue et ignorait parfois les fêtes comme la Saint Valentin. Raphaël avait l’impression que son homme même malgré les années passant prenait grand soin à le garder séduit et amoureux. Ce n’était pas pour déplaire à Raphaël. Tout avait été une explosion de saveurs, de sensations, de délices passionnés et charnels. Et alors que la matinée est bien avancée, Raphaël sent les caresses langoureuses de son aimé l’éveiller de nouveau au désir. Il gémit et échange un voluptueux baiser avec Adrian qui l’incite à le chevaucher. Aujourd’hui est dimanche, autant entièrement profiter.


	9. Pique-nique dans le jardin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 9 décembre 2016 : partage.  
> Couple Lise et Hélène.  
> 

Lise et Hélène avaient organisé un pique-nique romantique dans leur jardin ensoleillé. C'était l'endroit parfait pour une coupure tranquille et hors du temps en solitaire ou pour un instant de partage amoureux. L'ombre d'un grand arbre les protégeait sans leur enlever la chaleur douce de la journée. Après avoir mangé,  elles étaient au dessert. Celui-ci était assez conséquent et intime. Étendue sur un drap avec des oreillers, image même de la langoureuse décontraction, Lise se laissait nourrir. Hélène lui avait simplement posé un fin ruban sur les yeux déjà fermés et lui donnait des morceaux de fruits. Bananes, fraises, mirabelles, pêches et autres en petits bouts baignés dans différentes sauces. Lise entrouvrait sa bouche, léchait parfois des doigts s'attardant et devinait ou non les assortiments fait par sa compagne.  Lorsque ce fut les lèvres d'Hélène goût fruité et chocolat qui se posa sur les siennes en un bisou chaste, Lise glissa une main dans sa nuque et la retint pour un baiser empli de tendre désir. S'embrasser était si doux et addictif qu'elles le firent encore et plus, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne assurément paresseux. Elles entamèrent ensemble ensuite une agréable sieste digestive en plein air dans la zone ombragée.

 


	10. Coup de froid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 10 décembre 2016 : chaussettes  
> Couple Adrian et Raphaël.

Installé devant la cheminée, grosse couette sur lui et chaussettes aux pieds, Raphaël était en train de se réchauffer. Il détestait être malade même si depuis qu'il était avec Adrian, il était rarement souffrant. Adrian revient avec un gobelet fumante. Raphaël l'accueille comme un messie, espérant déjà la tasse de chocolat chaud parfumé aux et ingrédients secrets que lui prépare habituellement son amant quand il prend froid. Mais là seulement une décoction de couleur verte prairie et d'apparence mousseuse. Cela ne lui inspire pas confiance. Il observe le mug que vient de lui glisser Adrian puis celui-ci. Raphaël voit le regard d'attente sur le visage de son compagnon.

\- Remède fait par mes soins. Allez, tu vas aimer.

Raphaël en doute cependant, il prend prudemment une gorgée. C'est aussitôt une explosion de chaleur et de saveurs. Il s'agissait du breuvage qu'Adrian lui donnait toujours des qu'il était alité en meilleur. En vérité, cela ne l'étonne même pas. Adrian est constamment protecteur de sa santé. Voilà la touche sorcière.

\- Je me suis dit maintenant que tu sais pour moi, tu pouvais avoir la version brut: elle est délicieuse et plus efficace, mon ange.

Raphaël rit et traite son amour d'incorrigible.


	11. Sortie et restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 11 décembre 2016 : balcon  
> Couple Hélène et Lise

Hélène s’est faite belle, portant un chemisier dos nu et des sandales rouges ouvertes à talon aiguilles ainsi qu’une jupe ébène plissée. Lise ne peut s’empêcher de poser une main possessive sur cette peau dévoilée alors qu’elle conduit sa compagne vers la table qu'on leur propose. Elles détonnent par leur tenue et enchantent par leur élégance. Lise en chemise noire pantalon blanc et escarpins est tout aussi magnifique. Hélène est sous le charme, déjà conquise par cet accroc à leur itinéraire et par la caresse de son amante. Elle s’appuie une seconde un peu contre cette paume chaude avant de s’installer à sa place après avoir déposer sac et veste légère à ses côtés.En rendez-vous, Hélène n’a pas résisté en voyant cet établissement coloré et exotique alors que ce n’était pas prévu. Le Balcon des Îles est un restaurant de cuisine créole qui porte bien son nom, autant par le menu que la décoration fleurie et éclatante de couleurs. Leurs tenues ne correspondent pas et ne doivent pas être tachées pour la suite de leur programme en amoureux mais qu’importe. Le nom, la façade et les odeurs leur ont assurément fait de l’œil et elles ont cédé à l’appel.

 


	12. Travail risqué à domicile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 12 décembre 2016 : coffret  
> Couple Adrian et Raphaël et présence de Lucifer

Raphaël plaça ses outils de travail sur la table basse et s'assit en tailleur. Installé pour bosser, des lunettes posées sur le nez, Raphaël savourait la chaleur de la cheminée et la vue de son amant assoupi sur le canapé. Lucifer couché en boule sur son ventre nu. Les périodes d’accalmie –en présence d’Adrian évidemment- lui permettaient de voir l’animal inoffensif et câlin qu’aimait son bel amour. Souriant, il commanda le coffret littéraire qu'il voulait lui offrir, profitant que celui-ci dormait et se remit au travail. Soudain il sentit une douleur le frapper dans le dos et se redressa brusquement, se cognant le genou au meuble et s’éloignant avec effroi de son agresseur. Il regarda l’ampleur des dégâts sur sa chemise : en lambeaux comme les seuls rideaux qu’il avait un jour tenté d’aménager aux fenêtres. Rageur, il ôta son haut et le fit claquer vers Lucifer pour qu’il recule et vit son ordinateur en train de s’éteindre. Il n’avait même pas encore enregistré ses avancées ! Ce chat était décidément machiavélique et le haïssait purement et simplement. Il pria pour que la sauvegarde automatique est fonctionnée et se promit de ne plus baisser sa garde face à Lucifer.


	13. Paysage nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 13 décembre 2016 : traineau  
> Couple Adrian et Raphaël

Une main posée sur la vitre fraîche, le regard perdu au loin, Raphaël était resté figé devant la lune se réverbérant sur un paysage d’un blanc pur. Il n’avait jamais aimé le froid, mais trouvait la clarté éphémère de la neige d’une grande beauté. Cela ne durerait pas bien sûr. Elle et le silence recouvrant les alentours seraient bientôt pollués par les activités hivernales des habitants via les pistes pour motoneiges, traineaux, luges et autres. Un soupir lui échappa. Il était mal à l’aise devant toute cette agitation. Il avait toujours été peu ou prou solitaire, surtout depuis qu’il n’avait plus ses parents à ses côtés. Raphaël sentit des bras s’enrouler autour de lui, un corps ferme se presser sur le sien et un baiser se poser sur sa nuque. Très vite, un menton se posa sur son épaule et Adrian observa silencieusement le panorama à son tour. Raphaël se laissa aller contre son amant, savourant sa chaleur et sa peau nue au contact de la sienne. Les doigts d’Adrian se firent caressants, réconfortants et sensuels sur son torse. Avec douceur, celui-ci le retourna pour qu’ils se fassent face et l’embrassa avec amour avant de le ramener dans leur lit.


	14. Let's go !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 14 décembre 2016 : promenade  
> Couple Lise et Hélène

Aujourd’hui le ciel est ensoleillé et d’un bleu onctueux. Hélène est installée dans la cuisine, un ouvrage à la main, un stylo dans l’autre. Elle annote les informations qui l’intéressent, rature celles qui finalement s’avèrent redondantes et râle quand les phrases se complexifient sans apports au final. Lise descend les escaliers de son pas vif et sensuel. Elle s’arrête devant sa compagne qui finit par lever les yeux intriguée. Un immense sourire aux lèvres et tenue décontractée, Lise irradie l’excitation. Hélène sait ce que cela veut dire : il fait magnifique, profitons donc et partons en promenade. Elle grimace et soupire un petit non désolée avant de se remettre au boulot. De toutes les manières, les fenêtres sont ouvertes, le soleil rentre à flot, Hélène en est satisfaite pour le moment. Lise se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté de son amante. Celle-ci ne peut s’empêcher de la regarder surprise :

-Tu ne sors pas ?

\- Je voulais une balade en amoureux, murmure Lise. Seule, l’effet n’est pas le même.

Lise d’un air vaincu s’empare déjà d’un livre de cuisine pour lire aussi. Hélène cède. Le bouquin sur lequel elle travaille ne s’enfuira pas, le beau temps si.

 

 

 

 


	15. Arrangement gourmand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 15 décembre 2016 : fourrure  
> Couple Adrian et Raphaël. Mention de Lucifer.

Entre Raphaël et Lucifer, c'est la guerre déclarée. Bon d’accord, le conflit avait commencé dès qu’Adrian avait proposé à Raphaël d’emménager avec lui et qu’il avait fini par accepté. De toutes les manières, il n’avait jamais su dire non à son homme. Raphaël était donc particulièrement remonté contre le félin maudit et fourbe. Adrian après avoir vu les griffures sur le dos de son compagnon avait puni le chat en l’envoyant temporairement chez sa sœur qui allait le gâter évidemment. Raphaël n’était donc pas vraiment content. Pour un peu, il aurait rasé la fourrure de la sale bête avant de l’expédier au Pôle Nord. Adrian avait ri des absurdités de son chéri et avait entrepris de lui changer les idées dans la plupart des pièces de la maison. Raphaël, sans le monstre dans les pattes, avait été fort satisfait de cette arrangement et avait adoré notamment faire l’amour devant la cheminée. Les ombres dansantes des flammes comme unique lumière, une couette au sol, du lubrifiant et leur soirée avait été aussi érotique que coquine. Raphaël en grignotant entre deux séances enflammées en avait profité pour asperger de chantilly et de sirop son amant et le nettoyer de partout très consciencieusement.

 

 


	16. Danger en cuisine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 16 décembre 2016 : Armagnac  
> Couple Adrian et Raphaël. Présence de Gabrielle, petite soeur de Raphaël. (et oui j'adore traumatiser Raphaël)

Quelle idée de laisser Raphaël à la cuisine pour répondre à son portable alors qu’elle voulait faire une poêlée de bananes à l’armagnac., Gabrielle et Adrian arrivèrent au moment où bien sûr la situation avait dérapé dangereusement. La poêle et les torchons étaient en proie aux flammes et la bouteille de rhum à côté menaçait d’exploser d’une minute à l’autre. Adrian utilisa sa magie pour stopper cela pendant que la fratrie paniquée reculait. Le regard noir que leur lança par la suite Adrian les firent frissonner. Cependant ce fut d’une voix terriblement calme et froide qu’il parla :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais seul dans la cuisine Raph’ ? Non tais-toi Gabrielle. Raphaël, tu ne t’approches plus de cette pièce sans moi. C’est clair ? Quant à toi Gabrielle… Tu connais ton frère alors tu évites de l'abandonner seul ici s’il te plaît.

Gabrielle et surtout Raphaël étaient encore trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Face au silence et à l’expression de son amant, Adrian soupira et s’avança pour l’étreindre. C’était un miracle que ce soit les chiffons qui se soient enflammés en premier au vu de la malchance de son chéri. Il allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque avec ces deux-là.


	17. Pensées de Gabrielle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 17 décembre 2016 : surnaturel  
> Couple Adrian et Raphaël

Gabrielle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire en observant Raphaël et son compagnon. Fiancés. En vérité, elle était surprise de tous les rebondissements arrivés dans la vie de Raphaël depuis qu’elle était allée faire ses études à l’autre bout du pays. Elle avait longtemps hésité au départ, consciente qu’elle était la seule qui lui restait. Néanmoins elle voulait suivre ses projets d’avenir et sortir du cocon protecteur de son grand frère. La peur du surnaturel, elle l’a partageait avec lui bien sûr mais dans une moindre mesure. Elle savait qu’il y avait eu différents événements déclencheurs dans leur enfance et que la mort de leurs parents avait entériné cela. Gabrielle se demandait encore comment Adrian avait su se glisser si bien sous la peau de Raphaël pour que malgré ses craintes, il choisisse envers et contre tout de rester avec lui. Même elle avait été assez décontenancée lorsque Raphaël lui avait dit ce qu’était réellement son amant et le fait qu’ils se fiançaient. Elle avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises son futur beau-frère et ne pouvait que l’apprécier. Si seulement Raphaël laissait aussi une chance au clan d'Adrian. Elle décida de l’aider en se montrant aussi ouverte que possible. Après tout, Adrian était génial, pourquoi pas sa famille ?


	18. Mauvaise idée !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 18 décembre 2016 : clochette  
> Adrian, Raphaël, Gabrielle et Lucifer.

Raphaël adorait sa Gabrielle mais en toute franchise, il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussi à amadouer Lucifer. Il n’était pas jaloux non… Néanmoins c’était lui le compagnon d’Adrian alors pourquoi est-ce que ce démon offrait câlins et ronronnements à sa sœur et à lui des regards menaçants et des coups de griffes. Il lui avait même offert un cadeau : un collier avec une belle clochette. Non seulement Adrian avait dit que c’était une mauvaise idée mais en plus il avait avancé que ce serait une torture pour son chat et qu’il ne cautionnerait pas. Comme s’il avait voulu se venger ! N’importe quoi. Bon d’accord, il l’avait acheté dans l’optique qu’il puisse surveiller quand son détracteur s’approchait cependant c’est le geste qui compte, non ?  Si c’était vendu par un magasin pour animaux sous l’appellation « Collier pour chat », c’était bien que les félins devaient aimer cela. En plus, il avait pris le plus colorée de l’animalerie : un truc rose kitsh avec un joli grelot rouge. Frustré et boudeur, il avait laissé ensemble les deux adorateurs de Lucifer. Adrian l’avait retrouvé plus tard un chocolat chaud dans les mains consulter des articles sur les chats noirs.


	19. Présent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 19 décembre 2016 : pélerine  
> Couple Lise et Hélène

Hélène posa un regard doux et surpris sur le présent que sa compagne lui avait posé sur les genoux. Encore un cadeau ? Tardif en plus. Un petit sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle caressait de la pulpe de l'index la surface glacé du papier cadeau. Lise assis en tailleur face à elle suivait chacune de ses réactions, chacun de ses gestes. C'était un jeu entre elles de prolonger le suspens et presque d'y ajouter une note sensuelle quelque fois. Elle souleva doucement le paquet, le retourna avec prudence et décela les attaches. Hélène retira ensuite lentement et minutieusement chaque morceau de scotch. La curiosité la titillait. Son amour avait finalement changé de place pour se glisser derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir la poitrine de son amante se presser contre son dos et elle frémit. Le souffle de sa chérie à l'oreille lui intima de cesser de se jouer d'elle. Hélène ne put empêcher un gloussement qui se transformant en gémissement quand Lise lui mordilla le cou en représailles. Finalement elle défit l'emballage et sortit avec émerveillement le vêtement qu'elle avait repéré dans une boutique de luxe : une pèlerine rouge digne de celle des princesses. 


	20. Aux petits soins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 20 décembre 2016 : savon  
> Couple Lise et Hélène

Lise était complètement détendue, son cou posé sur un oreiller adapté lui permettant de   reposer confortablement sa tête en arrière. Son chignon laissait quelques mèches mouillées se coller à ses tempes. Elle qui était plutôt douche appréciait qu’Hélène ait préparé un bain à son intention.  Celle-ci vérifia que l’eau était toujours à bonne température puis récupéra du shampoing, du savon et une fleur de douche. Lise comprit que sa belle était bien résolue à s’occuper d’elle intégralement et toute la nuit. Hélène entreprit ensuite de lui laver les cheveux tout en lui massant le crâne. La danse était une amante exigeante et Hélène en était une autre, pourtant ce soir sa compagne semblait décidé à être aux petits soins. Lise était aussi surprise qu’aux anges, surtout quand elle apprit qu’un massage était aussi prévu promettant-elle l'espérait- d’autres plaisirs charnels. Lise ne put s’empêcher d'y penser, relevant la tête pour réclamer un baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la brune demanda en quel honneur tout cela. Hélène rit et murmura simplement qu’elle en avait envie, que ce moment Lise n’aurait que le droit de savourer et de se laisser aller. Lise, elle, avait chaudement l'intention de participer et d'épicer le programme.


	21. Un appétissant butin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 21 décembre 2016 : calendrier  
> Couple Lise et Hélène

Lise posa un regard songeur sur le calendrier mural de la cuisine. Hélène qui venait de croquer en douce dans une tablette de chocolat s’arrêta dans son larcin, intriguée. Elle se glissa alors à côté de Lise, croquant un nouveau morceau tout en se demandant ce qui attirait l’œil de son amante. Celle-ci la remarquant s’apprêtait à lui expliquer quand …

\- Mais... c'est la mienne ! Tu m’as dit ne pas aimer ce parfum !

Hélène sursauta, rougit et cacha aussitôt la sucrerie derrière son dos. Lise s’avança d’un pas tandis qu’Hélène reculait de même.

\- Vraiment ? susurra-t-elle.

Lise tenta de la saisir cependant Hélène mit la table entre elles et remordit dans la gourmandise d’un air provocateur. Lise plissa les yeux. Une course poursuite se mit en place. Plus rapide, la danseuse attrapa sa compagne par la taille au moment où celle-ci allait filer à l’étage avec son butin. Elle la ramena contre elle. Hélène se mettant sur la pointe des pieds étendit son bras pour mettre son acquisition hors d’atteinte. Lise aurait put reprendre sa tablette, mais captura et suça plutôt les lèvres tentatrices au goût chocolaté avec délectation. Hélène gémit et rendit les armes.


	22. Une chaude journée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 22 décembre 2016 : cannelle  
> Couple Hélène et Lise

La température est à la fois chaude, lourde et accablante. Hélène n'a gardé que ses sous-vêtements sexys, ce qui est une torture affriolante pour les sens de Lise. Quoi qu’elle n’est pas mieux avec son mini-short noir et sa brassière rouge. Lise va à la cuisine. Elle embarque sur un plateau la cruche remplie d’une boisson au gingembre et à la cannelle qu’elle a préparé et deux verres contenant des glaçons. Elle rejoint ensuite Hélène qui s’est allongée dans leur jardin à l’ombre dans l’espoir de profiter de la brise fraîche qui peut circule. Une main sur son ventre, l’autre remuant paresseusement un éventail, elle semble sans forces. Sa silhouette gracieuse étendue sur leur drap et des coussins, de fines gouttes de sueur sur son front et sur son décolleté attirent irrésistiblement l’œil de Lise. La chaleur qu’elle ressent n’est alors plus du tout dû à la météo mais à la femme qu’elle aime. Lise interpelle doucement sa belle, lui annonçant que le rafraichissement est servi. Hélène lève les yeux vers elle et son regard brille de convoitise et d’impatience. Pour elle ou pour le breuvage frais, Lise n’est pas vraiment sûre. Qu’importe, elle aussi à soif… d’Hélène.


	23. De délicieux bonhommes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 23 décembre 2016 : pain d'épice  
> Couple Adrian et Raphaël

Raphaël et Gabrielle admiraient tous les deux émerveillés les verres de lait parfumé et les bonhommes en pain d’épices qu’Adrian avait posé près d'eux sur la table basse. La fratrie se jeta un coup d'oeil complice avant de s'accroupir devant le plateau.

\- Tu crois qu’ils pourraient bouger ? J’adore Tit'Biscuit, souffla la sœur d’un air rêveur.

\- Ils sentent tellement bons… Ils doivent être délicieux, lâcha Raphaël en même temps d’un air gourmand.

Adrian qui les observait dissimula au mieux son attendrissement qui menaçait de déborder et avec un brin de malice chuchota quelques mots. Aussitôt une des pâtisseries commença à remuer. Raphaël poussa un cri, retombant sur ses fesses en reculant. Il lança ensuite un regard noir et gêné à Adrian alors que Gabrielle éclatait de rire. La sœur de Raphaël avait saisi le bonhomme dans sa main et le regardait se mouvoir avec fascination. Adrian avec fluidité s’était glissé à côté de son compagnon et l’enlaçait en souriant largement.

\- Sorcier, bougonna Raphaël en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Froussard, répliqua Adrian amusé en offrant un baiser esquimau à son amour. Gabrielle les interrompit en demandant si elle pouvait adopter son propre Tit’biscuit et Raphaël gémit d’exaspération.


	24. Séance de cinéma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 24 décembre 2016 : cinéma  
> Couple Adrian et Raphaël

Raphaël était ravi et impatient. Adrian l'ayant invité à aller voir un film sur grand écran, il imaginait déjà les baisers dans la pénombre et leurs mains enlacés. Il n'avait donc pas prêté grande attention au film en question, il était bien trop surexcité. Non pas qu'ils n'y soient pas déjà allés. Mais ensemble depuis un moment, c'était surtout chez eux qu'ils se faisaient leurs soirées en amoureux, leurs jeux de séduction et leurs instants d'intimité. Avec les ordinateurs et les livres qu'ils possédaient, aller au cinéma était souvent superflu pour eux. Aussi Raphaël fut-il intrigué de voir Adrian devenir nerveux et l'observer avec prudence en approchant du cinéma.  
\- Tu sais que nous allons voir un documentaire romancé sur l'intégration récente du surnaturel dans la communauté non magique... du point de vue de cinq êtres magiques ?   
Raphaël cligna des yeux surpris. Chaque fois qu'Adrian voulait lui parler de son monde, il avait l'air de marcher sur des œufs. Bien qu'un peu déçu pour son moment romantique, il se dit que cela pourrait être intéressant pour comprendre ce que son amant avait vécu. Raphael lui sourit simplement et entrelaça leurs doigt :   
\- Allons-y alors !  
Adrian se détendit et lui donna un baiser chaste mais tendre.


	25. Réflexions de Raphaël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 25 décembre 2016 : kaléidoscope  
> Couple Adrian et Raphaël

L’un contre l’autre, après une intense discussion, Raphaël admis qu’il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont les surnaturels avaient perçu la perte du secret de leurs existences et les dangers de cette révélation. Ce kaléidoscope d’êtres fantasmagoriques, de ressentis et de vécus l’avait touché au cœur et il avait compris que magiques ou non, ils étaient tous capables de sentiments, du meilleur comme du pire.  Cela n’empêchait pas sa peur du surnaturel lui-même mais il envisageait de ne plus les fuir. Non pas qu’il pouvait éviter son amant et sa famille. Adrian avait l’air heureux, abordant avec lui sans omissions des anecdotes de sa vie, dont son enfance. Apprendre qu’Adrian avait eu un précepteur supplémentaire pour maîtriser sa magie l’avait surpris.  Ce n’était rien face à l’image d’Adrian enfant exprimant mal son sort et colorant de jaune fluo les effets personnels du clan alors présents dans la demeure principale. Adrian du fait de son niveau avait donc des responsabilités telles que le démon du cimetière. Il se sentait moins mal vis-à-vis de la puissance ou de l’aisance magique d’Adrian, puisque celui-ci était sien, son amant et protecteur. Il l'aimait et voyait mieux la beauté et l’intérêt de sa nature.


End file.
